Not Too Proud To Beg
by pandorabox82
Summary: Henrik has no idea how Roxanna managed to talk him into begging for what he wanted, he only knew that it was the best decision he had ever made.


He was never one to beg, and he wasn't about to start now. Even if the sight of Roxanna in a gorgeous set of lingerie, ending in a pair of sky high heels that made her nearly as tall as he was, caused his blood to pool in his groin. Even if all he wanted to do was rip the flimsy scraps of fabric from her body in a display of passion many would think he wasn't capable of. But that was what she inspired in him, a safe way to release the passions he stored up inside, that he wasn't capable of expressing outside of her, and her alone.

But she was adamant tonight. The only way he would get anywhere close to her was to beg for every little scrap of affection he wanted to give and receive. And he could tell by the pleased smirk on her lips that she knew he was struggling against giving up that control. "Henrik, really, how hard is it to ask for what you want?" she murmured as she dragged her fingers along the lines of her bra. He followed the movements, his hips jutting towards her a little as he fought to control his reactions.

"I don't need to beg like a child, Roxanna. We are both grown adults here," he replied, unable to tear his eyes away from her breasts and the way she used the lace of the bra to irritate her nipples, the light pink of them deepening as they stiffened. "And teasing me is in rather poor form, my dear. Don't you think?"

Roxanna shook her head as she stepped towards him, her hips swaying from side to side from the height of her heels. Henrik gulped down a thick breath, his fingers itching to slip the thin straps of her bra off her shoulders, to flick open the clasp, to caress and squeeze and nuzzle her breasts until she was the one begging him for more. He was so deep in that fantasy that he hadn't realized he was reaching out to her until she gently smacked his hand away. "If you want something, beg for it."

Henrik's nostrils flared as he felt his control fraying a little. Still, he could be just as stubborn as she was, and so he shook his head, reaching out his hand once more. "I don't beg, Roxanna."

"Today, you will," she murmured as she danced away from him unexpectedly. Henrik had to catch himself to keep from falling to his knees, and she favored him with a pitying look as she shook her head. "Please don't hurt yourself, darling."

"I won't, if you let me get on with things," he replied shortly.

"You know what that will take."

His eyes slid closed as he took a deep breath. One of them would have to give, and it looked like it was going to be him, since he didn't want to come in his hand. "Please, Rox."

"Please, what, Henrik?"

A breathy groan escaped his mouth as he watched her hands slide down her torso to caress and rub her thighs. "Please let me touch you," he bit out, feeling his erection becoming almost painfully hard as he continued to watch her. Roxanna dipped her head a little in acquiescence, and he closed the distance between them once more, only for her to press the palm of her hand against his chest. "What?"

"Where would you like to touch me?" she asked, a lilt in her voice that belied the fire in her eyes.

"Everywhere."

"Be more specific, darling," she murmured, popping open the first two buttons of his shirt and slipping her hand inside to tug at his chest hair. "Where would you like to touch me first?"

"May I touch your breasts?"

She nodded, and he let out a long breath as he slipped his hands around her back to unclasp her bra, tugging the straps down her arms before cupping her breasts reverently, his blunt thumbs sweeping back and forth over her taut nipples, feeling them tighten even more beneath his touch. A soft gasp slipped from her mouth when he closed his thumb and forefinger around one bud, rolling it gently between his fingers before throwing caution to the wind and leaning down to take it between his lips, laving it with his tongue as he listened to her moan. "I didn't say you could taste," she panted out.

"No, but you didn't specify which part of my body could touch yours, either," he countered before closing his mouth around her breast, sucking and licking at her flesh even as he felt her fingers roughly pull at his hair.

Henrik felt her body tremble before she knocked against him, and he helped her to kneel, never taking his mouth away from her breasts as he did so. "Henrik, please," she gasped out, bowing her body against his, and he nipped at her flesh, certain he would leave a mark come the morning. "Not on the floor."

"Yes, darling," he replied as he unsteadily got to his feet, reaching his hand out towards her and helping her up. He watched with amusement as she swiped up her bra, his tidy habits seeming to finally be rubbing off on her. "Come along." She nodded as she clasped his hand, threading their fingers together as they made their way up to his bedroom.

Roxanna dropped her bra onto her chair before turning to face him once more. "Shall we pick this up where we left off?" He could hear that there was a little less forcefulness in her tone, now that they were in his domain, but he still nodded, wanting her to feel in control. She gave him a slightly feral look as she stalked over to the bed and stood near it, gesturing for him to join her on the bed. As he made his way towards her, Henrik nimbly undid the buttons on his shirt before loosening his belt, watching his partner bite her lip in anticipation. "I'm going to undress you first."

"Please, finish the job, Roxanna." She nodded and slipped the shirt from his arms, tugging the tails from his trousers before folding it, setting it on the nightstand. Her lips pressed against the center of his chest as she unzipped his fly and skimmed the trousers down his legs, allowing him to step out of them, now wearing only his boxers.

"You are ready for me," she whispered as she stroked his erection with her finger. "Is your cock weeping and begging for me to let you go further?" The dirty words pulled a gasp from him as she tugged the silken garment down his thighs. "I think that's a yes. What do you want, Henrik?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do. Do you want me to give you a blow job?"

He shook his head, watching her smile as she slid up his body, wrapping her arms around his waist as she stared into his eyes, tightening her hold as she stepped out of her heels, losing several inches to him. "What I'd really like to do is make love to you, now." Roxanna smiled and shook her head, and he sighed out deeply as he moved them the few steps towards the bed, taking a seat, his hand skimming down her body to rest lightly on her hips. "May I please worship you body as Nature intended, my darling?"

"I love the sound of that," she purred as she ran her fingers through his hair, occasionally tugging at a hank of it, never roughly, but full of affection. "Worship me, dearest."

Henrik nodded as he unclipped the garters from her hose, feeling her shiver a little as the backs of his hands brushed against her vulva. A little gasp of pleasure told him he was doing something right as he rolled the hose down her legs, one at a time, kissing and caressing the skin he bared. Maybe she did have a point, he thought as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and tugged them down her hips, there really was something more pleasurable in having to ask for permission in making love to her.

His hands cupped her firm buttocks, pulling her closer to him as he looked up into her face. "Will you join me, please?"

"Yes, Henrik," she gasped out, slithering into his embrace before carefully straddling him. The lace of her barter belt irritated his torso a little, so he pushed it down over her hips as he angled them back onto the bed. He could feel Roxanna wriggle her legs a little as she pushed it off her body, and he grinned as he captured her lips in a deep kiss, turning her onto her back as he nudged her thighs open with his knee. Roxanna gasped into his mouth as he thrust into her, and he growled a little as they set a fast pace, as if they had both keyed themselves up to the point of excess.

He could feel her body tense up, and he knew that she was so close to the edge of her orgasm. And then he felt her muscles contract around him, the orgasm overtaking her so suddenly and so completely that it also set him off. His thrusts became even more frenzied as he got off, and then he was collapsing atop her, breathing heavily in her ear as she ran her nails up and down his back in light furrows, the gesture sending shivers through his body. "Well, if that's how you beg for sex, Henrik, I think we might have to do this again very soon," she panted out before resting her forehead against his chest. "You were amazing."

"I rather think that you knew exactly which buttons to push to get me to perform so well, darling," he said, chuckling a little as he tugged on a piece of her hair. "Will you please get the washcloth tonight?"

"Of course," she said, still slightly breathless. Slipping out from beneath him, Roxanna padded out to the bathroom, and he used the opportunity to turn onto his back and stare up at the ceiling. A contented smile spread across his lips as he thought about Roxanna's little game. That had brought about a new side to their relationship, after all. Maybe he wouldn't be too proud to beg in the future.


End file.
